Strange Visitor
にのる |Rōmaji title = Uhohōi! Arare Kumo ni Noru |Literal title = Woohoo! Arale Boards the Cloud |Series = DB |Number = 56 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = Chased to Penguin Village! *The Broken Dragon Radar *The Stolen Dragon Radar |Airdate = March 25, 1987 |English Airdate = October 23, 2002 |Previous = Penguin Village (episode) Penguin Village |Next = Arale vs. Blue }} にのる|''Uhohōi! Arare Kumo ni Noru''|lit. "Woohoo! Arale Boards the Cloud"}} is the fifty-sixth episode of Dragon Ball and the eleventh episode of the General Blue Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on March 25, 1987. Its original American airdate was October 23, 2002. Summary The episode starts out with Goku meeting a girl named Arale Norimaki. She asked if Goku wanted to play with her, but he said he could not because he had to find the Dragon Balls. Arale asked what Dragon Balls are, but Goku did not answer her, and called his Flying Nimbus. We then see General Blue, whose plane had crashed. He noticed Goku and wondered how Goku could have survived the fall that he had. Goku then notices the mountain where the plane had crashed and General Blue jumps off the mountain so Goku will not find him. Goku then lands on the mountain and decides to look under the plane for the Dragon Balls. He eventually notices that the Dragon Balls and the bag are gone. About a couple seconds later, Arale is seen. Goku mentions that Arale is really fast, and asked her who she trained with. She said that she did not train with anyone, and it is just that she likes to run really fast. Arale thinks that Goku is just at that mountain to play, but he tells her that he is there because he was after General Blue, not to play. Arale then offers to help Goku find the Dragon Balls, and also asks if she can ride on his Flying Nimbus. Goku said "Yeah." "No problem." "If it lets you." (As only pure hearted people can ride the Nimbus). She then manages to get on the cloud and Goku then continues his search for the Dragon Balls. Meanwhile, General Blue runs into some strange people in Penguin Village. He then notices a guy driving a car and asks him to get out. He does so and says "I'm assuming you didn't stop me for my autograph." He enters a nearby phone booth and returns a couple seconds later with a superhero-like costume on. He threatens Blue after breaking a tile with a karate chop, but Blue just walks over and crushes the phone booth with his bare hands, scaring him out of his wits. He offers himself as Blue's assistant, but he replies that he has plenty of lackies. Blue asks where he can get an airplane, and the man tells him of Senbei Norimaki. The guy gives him directions and General Blue asks if he can use the guy's car. He says certainly. We then see a woman on a motorcycle who is speeding, and is stopped by a police officer, and she says "What did I do this time?" The officer tells her that she was speeding. The officer then writes her up a ticket. Goku then lands where the police officer is and asks the officer to catch General Blue for him. He also mentions that General Blue is a member of the Red Ribbon Army. When Goku tells him that, the officer gets scared and drives off. When his car breaks down, General Blue runs into some officers, who asks for his license and registration and he said that he does not have them with him. They then try to arrest him, but General Blue ends up getting the handcuffs off (breaking them with his bare hands). They then try to shoot him, but he kicks the guns out of their hands and also hits the car, to show them how strong he is. He then takes off with the officers' car since he had already damaged. He evades Goku, but Arale, who was just behind him, accidentally smashes into the car, sending it flying. Before he regained consciousness, the Gatchans had eaten the car in whole. This and their other (non-malicious) actions scare the life out of him, prompting him to flee. Goku then lands and notices that his Dragon Radar is not working. He then says that he will have to take it back to Bulma to get it fixed, but he then realizes that he can not because he does not know where he is or how to get back. Arale mentions that she knows someone who can fix it. He then gives it to the guy that Arale said could fix it, but has a hard time knowing what to do to fix it. We then see General Blue, who's heading to the area of the guy who's trying to fix the Dragon Radar. Major Events *Goku asks Senbei Norimaki to fix his Dragon Radar after it breaks for the second time. Battles *Taro Soramame, Gala and Pagos vs. General Blue Appearances Characters Locations *Penguin Village Objects *Power Pole *Dragon Ball *Flying Nimbus *Dragon Radar Differences from the Manga *Goku giving Arale and Gatchan a ride on the Nimbus happens before the scene with Sour Man in the anime but after in the manga. *The scene where Goku warns Taro about the Red Ribbon Army being in Penguin Village and him and Akane Kimidori failing to get on the Nimbus is exclusive to the anime. *Obotchaman fixing up General Blue's car is exclusive to the anime. *The scene where General Blue fights Taro, Gala and Pagos is exclusive to the anime. *Arale sending the Police Car that General Blue is driving flying through the air and then showing him some poop on a stick that disgusts him is exclusive to the anime. *The scene of Goku asking all the random Dr. Slump characters in Penguin Village if they have seen General Blue is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When General Blue says that he owes General White an apology, he may be referring to mocking White over having trouble with just a boy, however such a conversation is never depicted. *The poorly-played theme heard when Sourman is revealed matches the first eleven notes in John Williams' Superman theme. General Blue then advises him to get rid of the bow-tie, which is the one of the few items of clothing on Sourman that is not seen on Superman. Lastly, Sourman admits to not thinking of giving Blue some transportation that flies, as Superman himself is capable of flight. *The shot of a panda hanging onto the top of a palm tree is similar to a shot in "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi", where a Tori-Bot is seen doing the same thing. *The car the policemen are driving is a super-deformed version of a classic . *The scene with General Blue and Obotchaman's encounter is changed in the FUNimation dub to have Blue mistake Obotochaman for his long-lost brother Samuel due to the original scene passing for paedophilia (Blue crushing on Obotochaman). In the European Spanish dub, although they largely kept Blue crushing on Obotchaman, they changed the latter's gender to female. *Several of Shunsuke Kikuchi's music cues from Dr. Slump were recycled in this episode. *After Arale runs into the police car, the word "Police" can be seen misspelled as "Polise" as it flies through the air. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 56 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 56 (BD) pt-br:Arale Viaja na Nuvem Voadora fr:Dragon Ball épisode 056 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball